Gustav Fletching
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Gustav Fletching | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C9App = true | C10App = false | C11App = true | Name = Gustav Fletching | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostenwald, Dwendalian Empire | Family = | Connections = The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities | Profession = Performer | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a half-elven carnival master of The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. As an NPC, he is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Gustav has a lanky physique. He has an ashy brown hair that curves ever so slightly past his mid back. He wears a long coat and tails that knock around his skipping step, and a top-hat that is floppy towards the top. Personality Following the zombie outbreak in his carnival, Gustav claimed all responsibility for what happened so that Mollymauk could freely go. Caduceus would later analyze him and deem him a very sad individual despite his flamboyant and jovial attitude, deducing that Gustav was willing to be imprisoned rather than deal with his problems in the real world. It would seem Clay's analysis was accurate as Gustav persistently tried to convince the Mighty Nein not to pay off his debts and leave him in jail. Biography Background Gustav was known by other members of the Carnival to often make poor choices, some of which have plagued him his whole life. Gustav apparently came from Shadycreek Run. At the trial to resolve the situation with Kylre, Gustav was sentenced to pay off a debt of 2645 gold pieces. Later, he seemed resigned to his fate, hoping that the remaining members of the carnival would make do without him. The Mighty Nein traveled through Trostenwald and decided to check on Gustav. In the stockade, they were escorted to his cell by Norda. He was living in a reasonably comfortable cell and looking leaner than he had previously. They informed him about Mollymauk's death. He said the circus found him in a vegative state in the woods and considered his death a shame. Caduceus Clay said that they should pay the money Gustav still owed so he can be released and start to pay his debt. Gustav insisted that he was paying his debt. Caduceus explained to the others that Gustav was guilty of something and hiding in the stockade from the outside world to avoid facing his real problems. Norda explained that there was 2100 gold left. Norda said that if they paid 1700 she'd let him go. Gustav began trying to convince them that it really wasn't necessary. Beau managed to convince her to take 1500 gold instead and between them they paid it off. Jester used the Wand of Smiles on Gustav to make him look happy. Norda kicked him out of the stockade and told him to be grateful. Stepping outside, Gustav takes his personal belongings and thanked the Mighty Nein although he expressed uncertainty about what he'd do now with the circus scattered. Caduceus intimidated him by reminding him he should deal with whatever was trying to put him in a box. Gustav appreciated his candor but responded that it was only a possibility. He bid them farewell and the Mighty Nein told him they'd message him if they ever needed him again. As he left, Caduceus said that Gustav seemed like a very sad person despite his smiles. ' ' Caduceus Clay asked around Trostenwald for Gustav while the Mighty Nein passed through on the way to Felderwin. No one had seen him since he was released after the Mighty Nein paid off his debt. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations "Maybe I'll find an ear to bend one day." Trivia References Art: Category:The Fletching and Moondrop Traveling Carnival of Curiosities Category:Half-elves